


A warm storm

by xpolaris



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpolaris/pseuds/xpolaris
Summary: One day, in an ordinary library from an small town, something new was born, a friendship, but could it be more than that? can leorio change how kurapika sees the world and love?.





	A warm storm

It was April 2, a cold day with a little bit of snow falling, freezing a young medical student who was desperate running into the only library in town to find a book for his next test in two days. Otherwise, there were a lonely and peaceable boy, trying to find something important for him, something to remember who he lost many years ago. The medical student came into the library as if there was a hell storm outside, took the book he needed and then realize there were nobody in the library so he read a little and started to practice for his test in aloud, talking with so much confidence, walking side by side until he felt like somebody was watching him, with shame he took a look to the other side and there he was, a boy paying so much attention to something he may be not understand at all but the strong voice and confidence from the medical student, made him fall into the other guy

“Oh, you were here…” suddenly the young boy turned red as possible and almost let fall his book

“You seemed so focus that i didn’t wanted to let you know i was here too” the blond guy said smiling and to be honest, that was his first time smiling in a long time

“I’m so sorry to bother you, really” the young guy apologize and leave still ashamed for the situation. He wasn’t used to speak in public yet, was something that he needed to practice and now he wasn’t sure enough that would be able to do it again. 

“you wasn’t at all” the blond guy was in that library looking for some history, some past to remember how it felt to be happy when he didn’t even know it. But suddenly he felt the same again “sit here” 

The medical student felt something indescribable too, even that he felt ashamed, at the same time felt as if this stranger was somebody he knew before, like a friend. “Really? I’m really sorry to disturb you… and by the way, what are you doing here alone with that storm outside”

“I was… taking a break, I like to come here sometimes” he felt as if this guy was a long friend, a friend that you can trust everything, and he wasn’t the kind of person that talked too much about himself, so this feeling was weird for him “I’m Kurapika, you?”

“Oh!, yes yes I’m Leorio, nice to meet you!” He shook his hand, Kurapika took a moment to think if that was a good idea, then gave him his hand back, it wasn’t a big deal after all 

“Are you a medical student?” Something weird made him want to talk with this guy, he felt a little peace for a moment and at the same time he saw a long friend in him

“Yes! This is my 3 year and I have a big test in two days and i still feel I need to practice more, this is very important to me” suddenly his smile faded away and turned serious, as if that was a really big thing for him, probably didn’t wanted to bored his new friend with all his problems at once. 

They spend hours in there talking untill the storm go away. In everything they talked, Kurapika told Leorio, as if it was nothing, that his birthday will be at the same time as his test, so Leorio invited him to go out since Kurapika didn’t haven’t friends or family in town

“Let’s go out, I know a place that you’ll love, and you don’t even know the town so let me show you it!” Leorio was really happy to show him the town, he may know where took his new friend that seems to love history “And i won’t accept a no for an answer” he insisted cause with their long conversation, Leorio knew Kurapika was that kind of people that don’t like to go out or get invited but Leorio still felt that weird feeling in his chest, probably was something good but needed to find out what it means.

Both felt something weird, both felt as if they knew each other from before and acted different as they usual behavior. Can it turn into something special? Or will the secrets of both ruin everything?.


End file.
